The prior art is primarily directed towards text or image database providers, and so-called xe2x80x9cvideo on demandxe2x80x9d systems. These systems are not designed to store text and video or audio-visual data across multiple computer systems in a distributed network. The xe2x80x9cvideo on demandxe2x80x9d concept is based primarily on a host-client architecture for downloading real-time audio-visual data, in very large amounts at a very high speed. Such systems aim, for example, to provide full-length movies, with sound, to on-line subscribers. Typically, remote users communicate with large main-frame servers containing the audio-visual data. The host-client architecture of such systems stems from the desire to eliminate bandwidth limiting elements in the system by locating the video data solely on the provider""s high-capacity system. The provider must then insure that hardware and software used to distribute this data is capable of the very high storage and transmission rates required, and is virtually error free, so that no perceivable data is corrupted or lost.
Known and proposed xe2x80x9cvideo on demandxe2x80x9d systems involve expensive and sophisticated computer and communication systems which are adapted to feed full length movies to attached subscribers xe2x80x9con demand.xe2x80x9d Such systems use a massively parallel computing architecture, in an attempt to adapt the multi-processing computing system to manage the monumental video data delivery requirements of hundreds of simultaneous users. Each multi-processing computer is a single xe2x80x9cmainframexe2x80x9d computer and operating system with numerous intricately interconnected individual microprocessors. The massively parallel computers also have very high speed internal data buses with the capability of sustaining a significant but fixed level of internal data traffic.
Massively parallel systems present three distinct disadvantages: (1) reliability, (2) cost, and (3) they are not scalable. Since video data is highly storage intensive, a very large number of hard drives are required to sustain the system. This requirement substantially increases cost. Further, because the hard drive is generally the most unreliable aspect of any computing system, using a large number of hard drives contributes significantly to making the overall system more unreliable. Also, due to the centralized systems basic structure, it is not scalable.
Another system employing large mainframe servers to store the audiovisual data for delivery to a small number of users depends on reducing hard drive throughput by developing specialized hard drive interface software. This software determines how the computer""s operating system uses the computer""s hard drive. For example, multiple blocks of related data can always stored sequentially, instead of randomly. Although this may lead to more effective data throughput rates, such systems have the ability to accommodate only about 40 simultaneous users, and are geared to in house, small scale, video distribution.
A limited or partial xe2x80x9cdistributedxe2x80x9d architecture has been proposed, which would link multiple personal computers together in order to fashion a much larger monolithic functional unit. In this system, video data is distributed only to build a single, much larger source of digital video information. For example, a long video is assembled xe2x80x9con the flyxe2x80x9d from separately stored pieces on different machines. Such a system might subsequently use ATM switch technology to merge the output of this array of computers into one or more continuous video streams.
By contrast, the invention provides a true or complete distributed architecture with increased reliability and the capability of supporting thousands of simultaneously attached users, at a fraction of the cost of the massively parallel system.
Another aspect of the invention is its ability to allow a user to interact with the retrieved video clip. Technology to physically manipulate video information on personal computers is known. For example, video capture boards can receive a video signal from a television or VCR and can store video data for later editing or viewing. Video boards and systems of this kind can employ compression protocols, such as Motion Picture Experts Group (xe2x80x9cMPEGxe2x80x9d) standards 1 and 2, and MJPEG, to store and transmit video data in a highly compressed state. This reduces the storage capacity and transmission time needed to work with the video data. Such systems allow a user to view and edit video on a personal computer terminal, but do not provide the capability of querying for desired video information, nor for access to corresponding text information.
By contrast, the invention not only distributes unlike databases (for example, a related but distinct xe2x80x9ctext databasexe2x80x9d and xe2x80x9caudio-visual databasexe2x80x9d) across the assorted computing and communication devices, but it also partitions and distributes data in a manner which maximizes the performance of the network as a whole.
In a preferred embodiment of the invention, the user, a real estate agent, has the capability of receiving up-to-date audio-visual information about a listed property. Presently, a real estate agent spends hours researching relevant aspects of available property, to include, inspecting the property, taking photographs of the property, and accumulating information about the property. In fact, the typical agent sees less than 50 percent of the new homes listed because of time constraints. Additional time and effort is spent ascertaining the prospective buyer""s desires, introducing the buyer to the range of communities available within a chosen region, researching properties that the potential buyer may be interested in, and then showing these properties to the potential buyer.
According to the invention, a realtor""s time will be more effectively used on activities directly related to selling property, and not on time intensive, activities necessary to stay abreast with market conditions. For example, by being able to view the property on a video terminal the realtor will reduce significantly the time spent researching potential properties. The time spent visiting properties with the potential buyer is likewise reduced by being able to introduce the property to the buyer via the video clip. This allows the realtor to devote more time to closings and other administrative duties associated with selling the property. Also, having the video retrieval capability allows the realtor to constantly refresh the customer""s memory without having to revisit the property.
The invention is directed to a video clip storage and retrieval system whereby the user receives comprehensive data collected from one or more databases by request from a user""s multimedia terminal. The comprehensive data is provided in the form of selected video clips coupled with corresponding database information.
A preferred embodiment of this invention is directed to the real estate industry. However, as will become readily apparent, the invention is applicable to a wide range of end uses where convenient access to corresponding audio-visual information would be useful. For example, the video clip retrieval system can be used for retail sales, dating services, travel services, and many other applications.
The video clip retrieval system is a distributed computer system or network whereby video clips and text information, stored locally and at a remote location, can be requested and viewed at a user""s multimedia terminal. The system is partitioned into database index managers (xe2x80x9cIMsxe2x80x9d), extended storage and retrieval units (xe2x80x9cextended SRUsxe2x80x9d), data sequencing interfaces (xe2x80x9cDSIsxe2x80x9d), local storage and retrieval units (xe2x80x9clocal SRUsxe2x80x9d), and user terminal modules. Each partition supports features important to the operation and management of the system, but are not necessarily assigned to a specific physical computer or communication component.
In operation, a user first builds a request at a user terminal. The request is transmitted to the user""s primary index manager (xe2x80x9cPIMxe2x80x9d) via a local storage and retrieval unit (local SRU). The local SRU attaches a Regional Identifier to the request to assist the PIM to efficiently search for, locate and report on the requested information. The local SRU provides temporary storage for the user""s most requested video clips, and before the query is sent to the user""s PIM, the local SRU is polled for requested video clips. The user query, amended to contain a Regional identifier and to reflect any local matches, is then forwarded to the PIM.
The PIM uses the Regional Identifier to identify remote IMs which may have the requested video information. The PIM also checks to see whether the video clips stored at the local SRU are current. The PIM then queries its own video clip listing and the listing for the remote IMs to locate the requested information. A list or summary of all available data responsive to the request is then transmitted to the user via the local SRU. The user may then update or modify the request to create an abbreviated list of video clips and/or other data the user wishes to view.
The abbreviated user query is then passed to the PIM. The PIM, having previously located each requested video clip on other remote IMs, retrieves the requested video clips and displays them at the user""s terminal by creating a DSI for each user that requests video clips that are not stored at the local SRU, and informing the DSI where the requested video clips are stored. The DSI collects the requested video clips from the appropriate extended and remote SRUs and transmits this information to the local SRUs.
The requested video clips satisfying the user query are then displayed at the user""s terminal. The user may display, copy, and/or save or print the results. Copies can also be made on standard video cassettes. In a preferred embodiment, the DSI has the capability of resequencing the transmission order of video clips to further manage the demands on the system. For example, requested video data may be stored and retrieved at various locations throughout the system, at various distances from the user, and accessible through different networks or communications routes, with different bandwidths and transmission speeds. In a preferred embodiment, the DSI determines the most appropriate routes and schedules for downloading requested information, to provide fast and efficient service to the user without unduly taxing the shared components of the system.
The PIM records how often particular video clips are requested, and from this information determines whether those clips should be duplicated at particular local SRUs for ready display. As video clips are updated or eliminated, the PIM makes the required updates to the database log. Also, the PIM keeps track of billing information for the users of the system.
The system may offer secondary audio visual information which would correspond to the requested video clips. In an illustrative application within the real estate industry, the secondary audio visual information could be the schools, shopping centers, and hospitals situated in the vicinity of a requested property. The secondary videos are related to the primary audio-visual data or video clips through a coordinate system to minimize data entry, data storage, and the demands on the system""s computational resources.
Certain advanced embodiments also allows the user to perform xe2x80x9cwhat ifxe2x80x9d alterations of the downloaded information, for example, allowing the user to show a potential buyer what a listed house would look like with a porch addition.